


Show Him

by Peregrine



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Collar, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Oral Sex, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: 9S touched the collar he was wearing to remind himself that this was real. The situation didn't seem real.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Show Him

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AMX004_Qubeley and xanderbot13 for reviewing this. I wouldn't say this is the most top-notch work I've ever done. But it's been a while since I've posted anything so here ya'll go.

9S touched the collar he was wearing to remind himself that this was real. The situation didn't seem real. He swallowed, his hand moved to the clasp that connected the collar to the leash. He could feel the air against his bare skin, cool to the touch. In front of anyone else, he would have been ashamed to be wearing no clothing. But in front of 2B, it excited him.

"Nines," 2B murmured softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's not too tight, is it?"

"No," he answered. He knew if he were to lift his gaze just a little, he'd see 2B just as bare and exposed as he was. Yet he kept his eyes to the ground. He would look when she told him he could look. He would do whatever she requested of him.

Wordlessly, she took his hand in hers and pulled it away, her own fingers moving back to playfully flick at the tag of the collar. Humans had once put these on pets, creatures they owned. Something about the idea of 2B taking ownership over him makes him go weak in the knees. 

When 2B had agreed to do it, he hadn't been able to tell what she was thinking. Her reaction had been far calmer than he'd expected. And now he realized why. 2B had always been good at keeping a straight face. Even now, as she played with his dog tag, she made it look like the most normal thing in the world. 9S could feel the heat radiating from her hand. Her skin was so wonderfully close to his. 

"You look good," she murmured after a short silence. Then the heat of her body was gone. He heard a soft scraping against the floor followed by the ghost of her shadow in the periphery of his vision. Heat began to pool into his face. He looked good. He looked good to 2B.

2B’s shadow moved and he heard the squeaking of mattress springs. “9S?” she said, the tenderness gone from her voice as it took on a more commanding tone. “Look at me.”

9S lifted his head up to the floor, allowing himself a brief glimpse. He could see everything, every crease, curve, and angle. All she was wearing were a pair of stockings and long gloves. Everything else was exposed for him to marvel at.

“Look at my face,” 2B said, gentle but firm.

9S’s bit his bottom lip. That had been more than a brief glimpse.

2B wrinkled her brow. “Come here.” She gave the leash a gentle tug and 9S immediately obeyed, letting out a soft gasp at the sudden pressure on his neck. He crawled up to the foot of the bed, stopping as soon as she released the pressure. He was acutely aware that his head was now between her thighs. Yet he kept his gaze on her face as she’d demanded

She reached down and cupped the back of his head, bringing it gently forward. The motion caused him to break his gaze and look downward. He took a deep breath. This was nothing new to him. Yet he was suddenly aware of just how dry his lips were. He licked them and brought his gaze back to 2B, waiting for confirmation of what she wanted him to do.

“Do a good job and you’ll get something good in return,” she murmured, stroking her hands through his hair. 

“Y-yes, 2B.” 

“That’s ma’am, to you.” There was a hint of playfulness in her tone.

“Yes, ma’am.” 9S closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips to the inside of her thigh. A sigh came from above him, her hand curling around the back of his head. Slowly, he moved his lips upward, lingering to suck on each spot. There was a mild, oily taste to her skin, neither unpleasant nor impalpable, laced with a hint of salt. He pulled away with a wet pop, moving ever higher with each kiss. Her thighs brushed up against either side of his head and he felt a modest tug against his scalp. 9S let his lips linger a little longer before moving up, kissing the spot where her thigh met her mound. A sharp, strangled noise came from above him. As much as he wanted to continue, he pulled away, resting his forehead against her thigh, his breath hot against her skin.

2B said nothing but ran her hand through his hair, the tips of her fingers massaging his scalp. Encouraged by her touch, 9S took one final deep breath before pressing his mouth directly to her mound. A muffled groan sounded from above him as he started sucking at the skin. His mouth slowly explored each dip and ridge, pulling gently on anything that stuck out to him. He felt 2B’s legs tense up around him. He pushed on, the bridge of his nose pressing up against her fold. A new smell flooded his nostrils, one that distinctly belonged to her. He pulled away for a moment to ghost his lips over her flesh. 2B’s grip on his head relaxed ever so slightly. She had been obstinately quiet so far. 9S was hoping he could change that.

He flicked his tongue out against the skin, a motion that earned him a sharp intake of breath from above. He followed this up by pressing his tongue flat against her, running it over her mound with a lingering stroke. He noticed a change in the rhythm of her breathing, going from slow and deep to slightly more shallow and breathless. It wasn’t quite what he wanted, but he was happy with the progress he was making. He began to lick over the areas that his lips had explored before, moved quicker than before, devouring the flesh the same way he’d lick honey off a spoon. Then he hit a small nub and suddenly, her composure gave away. A muffled, drawn-out groan came from her lips, followed by another. Feeling bolder, he wrapped his hands around her thighs and squeezed. There was no objection. Her body began to twitch beneath his grip.

He focused all his attention on the nub, rubbing against it with different motions of his tongue. 2B’s breathing started getting more erratic, her hands curled into fists against his head. He was definitely doing something to her now. Yet he wanted more.

He pulled away with another wet pop, taking a moment to catch his breath. “2B,” he murmured between pants. The feeling of the collar pressing into his skin came into quick focus and he wondered for a moment if she would object to him speaking. Yet that was not what came from her mouth when she spoke.

“Nines?” The words felt tender coming from her, laced with a sweetness that made his heart skip a beat.

“Is this good?” He wasn’t entirely sure that was the question he wanted to ask until it was already out of his mouth. But now that he’d said it, it felt more than right.

“Yeah. That was good.” Her hand was in his hair, stroking his head with an affection that only she could show for him.

Her words were an encouragement and, taking a deep breath, he returned his attention to her needs. He moved one hand down her thigh, his fingers brushing against one of the marks he’d left.

“Nines...please…” 

9S was surprised by the words. “Is this wrong?” he asked, a sudden fear welling up in his chest. Was he doing something bad now?

“No just...keep going.”

Getting the message, he pressed his lips back against the nub and continued to suck. His fingers dug into her skin as she worked. He could feel her muscles tightening up again, her hips pressing up into his face. 9S knew he was giving her what she wanted. Yet he still felt like there was more he could do.

He slid his hand up her thighs until he felt a damp warmth again the tips of his fingers. He wonders for a brief moment how much of that wetness was his own saliva. Then he gave a small push and the flesh yielded, three of his digits sinking into her. 2B full on moaned at the motion, jerking up to meet him. For a moment he felt like he couldn’t breathe. But then she eased her grip, pulling away from him. He might have complained if someone else had smothered his face like she was. But this was 2B.

Gasping for breath, he pulled away, taking in a couple of deep gulps of air before leaning back down again. He covered her clit with the warmth of his tongue and started pumping his fingers inside her.

He wasn’t sure how long he kept this up for. Time rolled by in a blur. She was crying out now, a wordless call that left her mouth again and again. He was so focused on her that he hadn’t even thought for a second about his own needs. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Nines...”

His attention shot back into focus. He murmured her name against her skin, his mouth still warm and wet.

“You can stop now,” she said.

Surprised by these words, he lifted his face away from her. “What? Why?”

“I...I finished,” she said by way of explanation, her words sounding breathless as they left her mouth.

9S pulls away from her, taken aback by her words. “When?”

“Just now.”

9S took a deep breath, feeling bashful as he realized just how out of it he was. He leaned back on his knees. Cool air filled his lungs, a sharp contrast from the heat of her inner thighs. His eyes met hers. She was panting softly, leaning back on her hands. Her cheeks were a painted canvas of red, her hair slightly mussed around her face. He couldn’t help but notice her bottom lip was red and swollen, and he found he wanted nothing more than to kiss it. 

When 2B caught her breath, she pulled her legs onto the mattress and scooted back until she was at the head of the bed. She reclined back into the pillow and gave him a small smile before patting the spot beside her and giving his leash a tug. 9S was cautious as he crawled up onto the bed, unsure about how he should approach. She looked unlike anything else he’d ever seen reclined back on the mattress, her body splayed for him to gaze upon. He couldn’t help but look now. There was nowhere else to look.

“Come here,” she said when she saw his hesitation. She began to wind the leash around her hand, bringing him slowly in. 9S crawled up to her, hesitating for a moment before moving his body so it was hovering just over hers. He was practically straddling her now. He wanted nothing more than to feel her skin pressed to his. Yet he didn’t dare touch her for fear of some sort of reprimand. 

2B reached up and cupped his face in her hand, cradling it. 9S closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Her other hand moved to his chest. She laid her palm flat against the flesh and 9S felt his own heartbeat thumping loud in his head.

“Did I do good?” he suddenly asked, the words spilling from his mouth without thought. Immediately he cupped his hand over his mouth, regretting the words instantly. He wasn’t supposed to talk without her permission.

2B’s gaze snapped to him. Her eyes were unreadable for a moment. Then she got up from her sitting position and gave a sharp tug on the leash. “Down,” she ordered, pointing to the spot she’d been laying in moments before. 

Afraid that he had brought her wrath down upon him, he moved to the spot and reclined belly first onto the bed. Before he could even wonder what was to happen next, she barked out another command.

“Roll over.” The sound nearly made him jump out of his skin. He followed the order as quickly as he could, rolling over and exposing his belly to the cold air.

2B moved into position above him. As she lowered herself onto his chest, easily straddling his smaller physique, 9S couldn’t help but be afraid.

“Why do you think I’m doing this?” she asked, leaning down to scratch below his chin, her movements lazy.

“I broke a rule?”

“Which rule?”

“No talk unless instructed to,” 9S said, the proper sentence lost in his head as she grazed her fingers down his neck.

“That’s right,” she said. She leaned in and pressed a kiss just below his ear. “You did do a good job, by the way,” she whispered.

9S couldn’t stop the nervous chuckle that left his mouth, low and almost hesitant in nature. But it seemed to make 2B happy. She laughed into his ear, the sound a low rumble against his skin. He could feel the warmth in her breath and the feeling made him dizzy in the head.

“You, too...hahah,” he responded. Then he shut his mouth, remembering that he wasn’t supposed to talk.

“Shh, quiet,” she told him, the words more tender than scolding. Then, as if to make sure he did exactly that, she pressed her lips to his.

9S reclined back against the bed and let her take the lead. She used one hand for leverage to hold herself up while the other one pressed against his chest. For a moment he tensed up, knowing that it was her touching him. Then she began to rub small circles in his skin and he slowly relaxed. 

2B seemed to have forgotten the leash as she ravished him in attention. Her lips were soft yet hungry, pressing and biting down on his. When she pushed her tongue hard against his teeth, he yielded immediately, letting her slip deep inside of him.

Keeping his mouth busy, she moved her hand lower and lower, rubbing circles into his belly, then his lower abdomen where her body met his. The feeling was more than enough to arouse him. His cock was soon pressed against the base of her tail bone, the far end sticking up into the cool air. Feather-light touches ghosted against it with each little movement and he couldn’t stop from whimpering against her. He wanted to beg her to fuck him but with her tongue occupying his mouth, this was next to impossible for him to do.

Despite his inability to communicate, she seemed to have the same idea. With a sudden movement, she pulled away from the kiss and lifted her body so that she was hovering over his cock. Her hand came down and traced along the tip, eliciting a gasp from him. Before he could even think, she lowered herself down onto him, letting his cock slide inside her. 

“Oh,” he said, stars dancing in the corners of his eyes as he felt her all around him. He watched in awe as she pulled up briefly before sliding back down on him, her eyes lidded. 9S quivered, his hands looking for something to grip. He wanted to tell her how amazing she looked, how beautiful she was sitting on top of him. He wanted to slam up into her. But a vague sense that they were still roleplaying kept him from doing so.

His hands finally found purchase on her hips. 2B found a steady rhythm and 9S watched. He tried to be quiet like she expected of him but he couldn’t stop a series of soft, lewd noises from leaving his mouth. This only seemed to encourage her as he felt her hands gripping at his shoulders.

“Move,” she suddenly said, the sound a sharp, quick, bark. It nearly made him jump, but as soon as he comprehended the request, he eagerly jerked his hips up to meet hers. The movement elicited an unexpected moan from her.

She moved a hand down to rub her clit. It was something he had seen her do before and something he’d done for her several times as well. 

“Let me,” he said, momentarily forgetting his place.

The look she gave him could have melted ice. She pressed down against him with extra force, nearly knocking the wind out of him. He meekly retreated his grip from her hips, clutching at the bedsheets instead. 

2B must have regretted the action, for she stopped momentarily and took his hands in hers, raising them to her chest and pressing the palms flat against her breasts. She gave him a tender look. 9S understood and began to rub the skin.

She arched her back and returned her attention to her clitoris. A light flick of his thumb against her left nipple raised a soft moan from deep within her chest. The sound was exciting to him and it wasn't long before he was drawing towards his peak under her attention.

Realizing that he couldn't communicate this to her, he looked up to 2B and whimpered, hoping the urgency of his look would get her attention.

"Is there something you want to say?" 2B asked after about 20 seconds of this.

It worked. "Y-yes," he whimpered. "2B...I don't think I can last much longer."

"Good," was her response, and suddenly she was grabbing his hands and pressing them back against the mattress, leaning in so her mouth was right against his ear. "I want you to come."

Hearing those words from 2B was more than he could handle. He yelped softly and arched up against her, his orgasm washing over him all at once. 2B pressed down to meet him, her hands squeezed tightly around his wrists. For a moment all he could think about was the way her skin pressed against his. Then he was coming down from his peak, panting from the unusual and strenuous exercise 2B had just put him through.

9S felt her weight lift off him, followed by the mattress pressing downward as she sat down next to him. The next thing he knew, she was pulling him into her lap. Still weak with exhaustion, he crawled up onto her and pressed his forehead against her shoulder. The two of them sat there in silence for a little bit, both of them breathing somewhat more heavily than usual, 9S particularly so.

“How are you feeling?” 2B asked, dropping her authoritative facade.

“Really nice,” 9S managed to get out. Then an unsettling thought occurred to him. “Wait...did you come? I mean, when I was inside you?” If she had, she hadn’t said anything. But he hated the thought of leaving her hanging if she hadn’t.

“Yeah, I did,” 2B said.

9S pouted, wondering how she managed to be so silent. He was practically mewling when she made him come.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t know you wanted me to say anything,” 2B said.

“That’s fair,” 9S responded.

2B reclined back against the mattress, pulling 9S down with her. 9S was more than happy to follow, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. She pulled a blanket from the nightstand and spread it over the two of them. 9S liked the feeling of the blanket over him. There was something protective about it, something that made him feel safe under it with 2B.

“I can say something next time if you want,” 2B murmured, rubbing a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay. I just want to make you feel good,” 9S admitted.

“Well, you did.”

9S felt his face flushing red against her. He lifted his face so he could look at her and was pleased to see a face that was all hers. “You made me feel good too.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.


End file.
